yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Leavanny
Leavanny (Pokemon) Leavanny '(Jap.: ''Hahakomori) jest pokemonem Opiekuńczym typu robak-trawa, generacji V, regionu Unova. Ewoluuje ze Swadloon'a poprzez szczęście a jego pierwszą ewolucją jest Sewaddle. W Narodowym Pokedexsie posiada numer 542. Pokemonów tego gatunku jest po tyle samo tej samej płci (50%) a pomiędzy nimi nie ma różnic. Leavanny mierzy 1,2 m i waży 20,5 kg. Zamieszkuje lasy. Jest troskliwy, radosny, przyjazny, porusza się z gracją. Potrafi przy pomocy swoich ostrych noży i nici, którą wytwarza szyć ubrania z liści dlatego często jest nazywany pokemonem krawieckim. Je głównie liście, lubi też pokejagody i karmę dla pokemonów. Jego wygląd jest oparty na liśćcu. leftright O mnie (jako Pkmn-fan) thumb|Mój kochany N z moim kochanym swadloon'em x3 Jak już ktoś zauważył jestem pokefanką a moim ulubionym poczkiem jest leavanny. Uwielbiam go za wszystko :3. Mogłabym zawalić tu profil jego fociami i gifami xD. Kocham też jego evo family ^^. Moją ulubioną postacią z serii jest N ♥. To tyle, długo by gadać a nie bd zanudzać xD. Pokemon życiem ! Na tej wiki jestem jako Leavanny, możesz mnie złapać i dać imię : )). Preferuję friendball ; D. Mam 32 lvl i znam ataki Akcja, Ostry Liść, Pajęcza Nić i Nożyce. Uwaga !: Zanim rzucisz pokeball musisz coś wiedzieć. Nie jestem do końca normalną osobą. Trudno jest się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Od razu przepraszam... To tak ku przestrodze. O mnie (początki...) thumb|Żono moja, serce moje, nie ma takich, jak my dwoje ! ^^ Więc tak: Jak właściwie zaczęłam grać w Yandere Simulator i jak zostałam członkiem tej społeczności (wiki) ? :) Otóż (jak kogoś to wgl interesuje xD) pierwszy raz dowiedziałam się o YS na pewnym fanpage na fb poświęconym tematom otaku (mimo, że nie nazywam siebie otaku). Gra od razu mnie zaciekawiła. Znalazłam wiki o niej i zaczęłam czytać a im więcej czytałam tym bardziej się w to wciągałam :). Pierw miałam mieszane uczucia co do tej gry z powodu stanu mojego zdrowia ale teraz szczęśliwie (po wielkiej walce z instalacją ! xD) gram w grę :). Cieszę się, że trafiłam na tą grę i wiki ;). I to... chyba tyle. Tutaj może jeszcze powiem, że moją ulubioną postacią jest Kuu Dere ^^. Kocham ją całym serduszkiem i chcę by została moją przyszłą żoną xD. . O mnie (na Wikia) thumb|N z Black i White, no oraz z oshawott'em, w swadloon'owatym kocyku ;>Słynę z zadawania głupich pytań, wtrącania się, czepiania ale nie robię tego z wredoty, serio, zależy mi po prostu by być tu blisko ludzi i by ta Wikia wyglądała jak najlepiej. Sama raczej nie edytuję niczego bo boję się, że coś zepsuję ;-;. Uważam, że kto pyta nie błądzi tak często :). Staram się na tej Wiki udzielać i być miłą i pomocną (choć z tym ostatnim może być problem xD). Na Wikia możecie mi mówić także Midori Gurin, pseudonim nadała mi sama Senpai, Sandrian :3. Inne nazwy, których możecie używać to: Rulu, Eavay, Pkmn-fan, Poke-fan. O mnie (w Fandomie) Jestem autorką serii opowiadań pt. "'''Seria o człowieku nieżyjącym" czy też w skrócie "Nieżyjąca". W jej skład wchodzą: "Opowiadanie 1", data jego utworzenia: 26.12.15 "Opowiadanie 2", data jego utworzenia: 28.12.15 "Opowiadanie 3", data jego utworzenia: 29.12.15 "Opowiadanie 4", data jego utworzenia: 02.01.16 Więcej na temat serii dowiecie się z mojego wpisu na blogu "Serie", a opowiadania możecie przeczytać wchodząc w zakładkę "Opowiadania" lub też na blog ;). Bohaterowie serii to: Rulu Eavay - 18-letnia uczennica Akademi High School. Chodzi do klasy odpowiadającej jej wiekowi. Siostra Rulu - '''18-letnia siostra bliźniaczka Rulu Eavay. Więcej o nich dowiecie się na blogu lub wchodząc w zakładkę "Wymyślone postacie" ;). Jestem też otwarta na wszelką współpracę : )). Jeżeli chcesz by moja postać wystąpiła w twoim opowiadaniu, nawiązała z twoją postacią bliższe relacje, chcesz dokończyć moje opowiadanie, zrobić art lub masz jakiś inny pomysł, inne pytania - napisz do mnie ; )) ! '''UWAGA !: Zabraniam umieszczania moich wymyślonych postaci w opowiadaniach, artach, relacjach z postaciami i innych pracach bez mojej zgody, to samo tyczy się działania poza wikią ! Zanim wstawisz opowiadanie, art, relacje itp. musisz dać mi to do skontrolowania i zaakceptowania ! Nie możesz robić w moim imieniu nic na własną rękę, chyba że wyrażę na to zgodę (czyli np. w dialogach w których uczestniczy moja postać, czy momenty w których się pojawia, ja odpowiadam za nią i czynności jakie wykonuje/kwestie jakie wypowiada) ! Nie pozwalam kończyć moich opowiadań bez mojego zaakceptowania, bez mojej zgody, chyba że powiem inaczej (czasami pozwalam działać na własną rękę i nie potrzeba mojej akceptacji, skontrolowania by wstawić prace, jednak zawsze potrzebna jest moja zgoda) ! Podając moją postać w pracach należy podać, że należy do mojego użytkownika ! Kończąc moje opowiadanie należy podać, że byłam jego pierwszym autorem i że współpracuję z Tobą ! Jest także możliwość pisania opowiadań o wydarzeniach przed wydarzeniami dziejącymi się w moim opowiadaniu, tzw. np. prologiem, wtedy też trzeba podać, że nasze opowiadania są ze sobą powiązane ! Można też napisać podobną jednak inną, alternatywną wersję mojego opowiadania, trzeba wtedy jednak powiedzieć, że jest to historia wzorowana na moim dziele, przedstawiająca nieco inne wydarzenia ! O zmianie w treści opowiadań, artów, relacji itp. ze mną należy mnie powiadamiać ! Wszystko wyżej wymienione działa w dwie strony ! :) Taka tam galeria ; 33 ... I jednak profil jest trochę zawalony xD. Obrazki bd co jakiś czas zmieniać. Jednak chcę by było ich zawsze max 3 na raz, by zwyczajnie nie śmiecić czymś co kogoś i tak nie obchodzi xD. Bd tu głównie fotki leavanny'ego i jego family oraz N'a, ale czasem także gify i inne obrazy, raczej dalej o tematyce Pokemon. Prawdopodobnie inne postacie i pokemony. P.S. Bosz... ile ja mam lat ? xD Serio 18 ?! x DD (Wszystkie obrazy znajdujące się na mojej stronie są fanartami Pokemon, pochodzą z internetu i nie są mojego autorstwa, tak jakby KTOŚ MOOOŻEEE nie wiedział ; d). nurse_joy_by_piwikiwii-d57d6ph.jpg ;hfs;.jpg Pokémon.full.1255356.jpg 'Dziękuję, że odwiedziłeś mój profil i doczytałeś do końca :). Życzę miłej gry i wgl wszystkiego dobrego ! ^^ '